El Amor Supera Los Obstaculos
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Red Ketchum es un joven de aproximadamente 20 años quien ama a Yellow Shirona una chica tambien de esa edad, ambos son muy unidos y siempre estan el uno para el otro, pero un dia el destino decide poner a prueba su amor. ¿Que pasara entre la pareja?, ¿Podran superar la prueba que el destino del pondra?, Pareja principal: Specialshipping. Menciones de Amourshipping/Darksteelshipping


**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, esta vez les traigo un pequeño One Shot como un especial de Año Nuevo para cerrar el 2017, recuerden que la pareja principal es Specialshipping (Red x Yellow), por lo cual espero que sea de su agrado y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la historia.**

 **(Nota: Les recuerdo que pokemon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, les pertenece al maestro Satoshi Tajiri)**

* * *

 **Capitulo Unico: El Amor Supera Los Obstaculos**

Nos encontramos en el hospital de la region de Kanto, en Ciudad Verde, en donde en la sala de espera una joven de cabellera rubia se encontraba con la mirada agachada, abrazando una mochila de color verde y una gorra roja y blanca, ya que al parecer en estos momentos se encontraba devastada, arrepentida de algun suceso, ya que tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar debido a la situacion que la atormentaba mucho.

¿?: Sniff sniff sniff Red, perdoname, yo no queria que esto te pasara sniff sniff sniff por favor no te vayas de mi lado sniff sniff perdoname por ser una estupida - dijo llorando desconsoladamente abrazando la mochila que tenia en sus brazos.

La Joven de cabellera rubia estaba sufriendo ese dolor que tenia debido a que todo esto sucedio por un mal entendido y gracias a su ignorancia no se dio cuenta de la consecuencia que traeria hasta que sucedio, haciendo que se arrepintiera.

¿?: Esto es mi culpa que todo esto te pasara - seguia llorando desconsoladamente sin que nadie la consolara.

Pasaron algunos minutos en la sala de espera de emergencias hasta que el doctor que atendia al joven Red llamo buscando algun familiar del chico.

Doctor: Hay algun familiar presente del paciente Red Satoshi Ketchum Gabena - pregunto buscando en varias partes.

Pasaron varios minutos en el que el doctor buscaba a los familiares del joven de cabellera castaña, pero al parecer no habia ningun familiar del joven por lo cual la peli rubio se dirigio al doctor.

¿?: Yo - dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas, cosa que se le hacia imposible.

Doctor: Usted que es del joven Red - pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

¿?: Yo soy Yellow Shirona, soy una amiga muy cercana a el- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Doctor: Bueno señorita Shirona, esto que le voy a decir no se como lo vaya a tomar, pero temo que para salvarle la vida al joven Red por las graves heridas que tubo fue necesario inducirlo al coma - dijo dejando en shock a la peli rubio mientras todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

El sentimiento de culpa hacia que la joven se sintiera la peor persona, por que estaba consciente que ella era la causante de todo esto, por lo cual los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por el doctor.

Doctor: Y por el estado en el que se encuentra el joven Ketchum no sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar, ya que si no logra resistir, lamentablemente puede llegar a fallecer - dijo haciendo que la peli rubio se desmayara, por lo cual el doctor la axulio junto a unos enfermeros debido a que la noticia que recibio fue muy fuerte.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la peli rubio estaba sentada en las bancas de la sala de espera, siendo atendida por unos enfermeros hasta que desperto, en donde al despertar y recordar lo de hace algunos minutos le dio un ataque de panico, ya que estaba gritando y llorando desconsoladamente en donde los medicos trataron de tranquilizarla, pero era imposible.

Yellow: Nooooooooo nooooooooo nooooooooo nooooooooo, sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff Redddd no te quiero perder sniff sniff sniff sniff porque... porque, porque, ya que si no hubiera sido por mi nada de esto hubiera pasado sniff sniff sniff sniff snif snif perdoname Red sniff sniff sniff yo no puedo vivir sin tisniff sniff- dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la peli rubio seguia llorando desconsoladamente hasta que llegaron los hermanos del azabache de cabellera castaño, quien al ver a la peli rubio, estos la fueron a abrazar al ver como lloraba.

¿?: Yellow, dime como esta mi hermano Red - le pregunto una joven de cabellera miel de tez morena preocupada por la salud de su hermano mayor.

¿?: No me digas que Red... - le pregunto un joven de cabellera larga azabache mientras su voz se quebraba ya que sabia como era la salud de su hermano.

La peli rubio al ver la preocupacion de sus cuñados, no pudo hablar debido a que el dolor que tenia la estaba invadiendo por lo cual procedio a abrazar a sus cuñados mientras volvia a llorar desconsoladamente.

Los hermanos del azabache tambien empezaron a llorar debido a que les llego a su mente lo peor.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde los 3 se estaban desahogando, hasta que la peli rubio mas tranquila le dijo la situacion en la que se encontraba Red.

Yellow: Kalm, Yvonne, no se como vayan a tomar esta noticia, pero Red Red... - trataba de hablar cosa que no podia debido a que estaba ahogando por mas que trataba no podia.

Kalm: Que pasa con mi hermano - le pregunto bien preocupado aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Yvonne: Dinos Yellow - le exigia muy preocupada.

La peli rubio a hablar iba hasta que hicieron presencia un hombre de cabellera azabache y una mujer de cabellera larga de color miel, cuando los hermanos Ketchum vieron a los adultos, estos rapidamente los fueron a abrazar.

Yvonne: Papa - dijo abrazando al azabache.

Kalm: Mama - dijo abrazando a la peli miel.

Una vez que los hermanos Ketchum abrazaron a la pareja, estos vieron a la peli rubio que estaba llorando, por lo cual se acercaron a ella para preguntarle por el estado del Azabache de cabellera castaña.

Yellow: Hola Señor Ash y Señora Serena - dijo con la vista abajo.

Ash: Hola Yellow, dime en que estado se encuentra mi hijo - le pregunto muy preocupado.

Serena: Porfavor Yellow ya no nos dejes con la duda - le pregunto al borde de las lagrimas.

La rubia les conto en que estado se encontraba el azabache y lo que le dijo el doctor, haciendo que todos se queden en shock, por lo cual la rubia volvio a llorar ya que no queria imaginarse como seria si el peli castaño llegara a fallecer y tambien la peli miel estaba en lagrimas al saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a su hijo mayor mientras el azabache la consolaba.

Kalm: Dinos por favor Yellow que es una broma - dijo entre lagrimas al imaginar lo peor.

Yellow: No es broma Kalm y todo Sniff esto es sniff por mi sniff sniff culpa sniff - dijo llorando mientras seguia imaginando lo peor.

Ash: Dime Yellow, que fue lo que le sucedio a mi hijo por favor - le pregunto muy preocupado.

Yellow: Bueno - dijo con la cabeza agachada.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en ciudad Verde, en un bosque en donde un chico de cabellera azabache de color castaño se encontraba sentado junto a una peli rubia.

Ambos estaba abrazados, ya que al parecer tuvieron un picnic, en el cual ambos convivian muy alegres.

Red: Vaya Yellow, si que te lucistes, la comida estaba sabrosa, gracias - dijo abrazandola mientras esta tenia su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

Yellow: De nada Red, sabia que te gusta mucho la comida que hago - dijo abrazando sus manos.

Ambos son muy unidos desde que se conocieron, ya que se preocupan del uno al otro y siempre ambos estan juntos en cualquier situacion no importandoles cual sea el problema.

Una vez ambos estaban abrazados, a la peli rubio se le olvido algo por lo cual fue a ver si encontraba lo que buscaba.

Yellow: Ahorita vuelvo Red, voy a ver si no deje mis cosas ya que no las tengo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se fue a ver si las encontraba.

Por otra parte el azabache se encontraba metiendo algunas cosas a su mochila hasta que en eso aparece una joven de cabellera castaña conocida para el.

Red: Ohhh hola Blue, como estas - dijo saludando a su amiga.

Blue: Muy bien y tu Red - le pregunto algo sonrojada.

Red: Bien y que haces por aqui - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Blue: Pues vengo a verte a ti - dijo mientras de manera seductora se sentaba entre la entrepierna del azabache.

Red: Blue, que es lo que haces - le pregunto nerviosamente tratando de quitarsela de encima.

Blue: Sabes Red, tu me has gustado desde que te conoci y quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti - dijo tratando de besar al chico.

Red: Quitate de encima Blue porfavor - le pedia amablemente pero la peli castaño no lo escuchaba por lo cual este hacia todo lo posible por quitarse de encima a la peli castaño pero era imposible.

Luego de varios momentos que el azabache trataba de hacer sus intentos de quitarsela encima hasta que en un momento desprevenido la peli castaño beso al azabache mientras que en ese momento estaba llegando la peli rubio, quien al ver esa escena, sintio como se le rompia el corazon por lo cual rapidamente se fue corriendo de ahi mientras que ambos deshacian el beso con un azabache bien furioso.

Red: PORQUE LO HICISTES BLUE, SABES QUE NO TE AMO, YO AMO A YELLOW Y SI LA LLEGO A PERDER NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE - le grito el azabache bien furioso mientras agarraba sus cosas y rapidamente fue tras la peli rubio.

La peli rubio estaba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia mientras estaba llorando, pero el azabache logro alcanzarla.

Red: Yellow - le dijo apenado.

Yellow: Que quieres - le respondio con una voz bien fria.

Red: Por favor escuchame - le dijo insistiendole.

Yellow: Que quieres que te escuche, QUE TE BESABAS CON LA QUE CREI QUE ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA, O PARA DECIRME QUE LA AMAS A ELLA - le dijo al borde del llanto.

Red: Por favor Yellow, no es lo que crees - dijo apenado mientras algunas lagrimas le empezaban a salir en sus ojos.

Yellow: POR FAVOR RED, YA NO MIENTAS, SABES BIEN QUE ME ROMPISTES EL CORAZON, YO TE AMABA PERO VEO QUE TE VALE MI CARIÑO - le reprocho mientras se ponia a llorar.

Red: Por favor se suplico que me escuches, yo solo te amo a ti - dijo mientras lloraba.

Yellow: SABES QUE, VETE, YA NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER MAS EN MI VIDA, TE ODIO POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO - le grito furiosamente mientras seguia llorando.

Al oir el azabache esto por parte de la peli rubio, este tomo sus cosas y con su corazon destrozado se dirigio a donde estaba su motocicleta, para luego salir e irse de aquel lugar.

El azabache estaba muy triste que estaba llorando por lo cual no vio que un trailer venia en el carril en donde conducia por lo cual el trailer no pudo lograr frenar a tiempo atropellando al azabache de cabellera castaña tirandolo de la moto.

Por otra parte la peli rubio se encontraba llorando por lo que acababa de pasar hasta que escucho el choque de unos vehiculos, por lo cual rapidamente fue a ver lo que sucedia.

Al llegar a ver lo que sucedia, la peli rubio estaba totalmente en shock al ver al azabache tirado en el suelo, herido e inconsciente por lo cual empezo a llorar mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar al chico.

Yellow: Red respondeme... por favor Red di algo - dijo tratando de hacer reaccionar al chico pero era imposible - Por favor sniff sniff no me dejes sniff sniff perdoname por lo que te dije sniff sniff - decia llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del azabache.

La peli rubio estaba totalmente arrepentida de las palabras que le dijo al azabache que tanto amaba.

Mientras por otra parte el trailero que atropello al joven, se quedo estacionado mientras llamaba a una ambulancia para que se llevaran al chico al hospital.

Pasaron varios minutos despues en donde llegaron los paramedicos para auxiliar al azabache, quienes se lo llevaron al hospital mas cercano que tuvieran a la mano.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una vez que la peli rubio les conto que fue lo que sucedio, no pudo contener sus lagrimas y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente sintiendose culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando a su amado.

Los hermanos de Red estaban desechos al saber del estado de su hermano por lo cual el peli negro consolaba a su hermana de cabellera de color miel como de su madre mientras el azabache mayor consolaba a su esposa como a la peli rubio.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el doctor llego con la familia de Red.

Doctor: Familiares de Red Satoshi Ketchum Gabena - le pregunto a las personas que tenia enfrente por lo cual el azabache y la peli miel respondieron.

Serena: Si, nosotros somos sus padres - le respondio mientras se estaba tranquilizando.

Doctor: Bueno, ya Red esta en la habitacion correspondiente, haci que si gustan pueden entrar a verlo, solo que me tendran que acompañar de primero para poderles la bata adecuada para que puedan entrarlo a ver, pero recuerden, uno por uno puede entrar a verlo - dijo mientras esperaba a ver quienes iban a entrar.

Todos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo por lo cual el azabache fue el primero en entrar a ver a su hijo.

Una vez se puso la ropa adecuada procedio a entrar a ver a su hijo.

El azabache estaba devastado al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones por lo cual acaricio el rostro del castaño.

Ash: Hijo, se que te recuperaras, recuerda nunca te rindas hasta el final, demuestra que los Ketchum no se rinden y que lucharas por salir de ese coma - dijo mientras abrazaba delicadamente a su hijo.

Una vez que el azabache salio de ver a su hijo, procedio la peli miel a entrarlo a ver.

La peli miel no pudo evitar llorar al ver en ese estado al castaño, por lo cual tomo una de sus manos y las acaricio.

Serena: Vamos mi amor, lucha por tu vida, recuerda que te amamos mucho mi pequeño - dijo entrecortada mientras acariciaba las manos del azabache.

Una vez la peli miel salio de la habitacion, tanto el peli negro como la peli miel de ojos marrones fueron a ver a su hermano.

Si les dolio ver en ese estado a su hermano, por lo cual ambos no perdian la fe que el pudiera salir de ese coma.

Una vez que todos pasaron a ver al azabache, llego el turno de la peli rubio, por lo cual una vez que se pusiera la ropa adecuada, esta entro a ver a la persona que mas ama.

La rubia no pudo evitar llorar al ver en ese estado al azabache por lo cual esta le empezo a acariciar sus manos.

Yellow: Red mi amor, se que las palabras que te dije te hirieron, se que todo esto que te esta pasando es por mi culpa, solo espero que me perdones por todo el daño que te he hecho, pero por favor sniff sniff no te vayas sniff sniff no me abandones sniff sniff yo no podria vivir sin ti sniff sniff tu lo eres todo para mi sniff sniff Red yo te amo mucho - dijo llorando desconsoladamente ya que le dolia ver al castaño en ese estado.

Pasaron algunos segundo hasta que algo sucedio, el peli castaño magicamente estaba despertando, era como si el pudiera haber sentido que realmente la rubia se arrepentia, por lo cual una vez abrio sus ojos, le costaba ver pero poco a poco pudo reconocer a la rubia, por lo cual tomo una de sus manos.

La rubia sintio como el azabache tomaba sus manos por lo cual al ver al azabache, esta rapidamente lo abraza mientras seguia llorando.

Yellow: Sniff sniff Red sniff sniff - seguia llorando mientras seguia abrazado al castaño.

Red: Yelloww - dijo con una voz debil mientras abrazaba a la peli rubio.

Yellow: Estas bien - dijo tranquilizandose mientras delicadamente se aferraba mas al castaño.

Red: Si, pero estoy mas feliz de saber que me amas como yo te amo - dijo mientras con sus manos tomaba las mejias de la peli rubio para acercar poco a poco sus labios hasta unirlos en un calido beso llenos de sentimiento.

Ambos estaban besandose, por lo cual la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse pero estaban alegres de poder estar juntos.

Red: Yellow, para que nuestro amor nunca termine, te quiero preguntar, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - le preguntaba debilmente por lo cual la peli rubio lo vuelve a besar como respuesta.

Yellow: Si Red, si quiero ser tu novia y prometo ya no volverte a fallar - dijo mientras correspondia al beso del castaño.

Mientras ambos se besaban, por una ventanilla que habia en la habitacion, podemos ver al azabache de tez morena quien abrazaba a su esposa de cabellera larga de color miel mientras tambien abrazaba a sus hijos, todos estaban con una sonrisa de ver que su hijo desperto del coma y ahora estaba con la persona que mas amaba.

 **Meses despues:**

Pasaron varios meses desde que la pareja superara esa dificil prueba, en donde ambos estaban mas unidos que nunca, tambien los padres de la peli rubio como lo son Cynthia y Steven aceptaron la relacion de su hija con Red por lo cual ambos estaban felices de estar juntos.

 **Dos años despues:**

Habian pasado ya dos años desde que la pareja empezaron a salir por lo cual nos encontramos en una cena, en donde todos estaban reunidos como lo es Ash y Serena junto a sus hijos Red, Kalm e Yvonne, tambien se encontraba Misty y Tracey junto a sus hijos, Brock y Lucy con sus hijos, Gary y Leaf con sus hijos, May y Drew con sus hijos, Dawn y Paul con sus hijos, Iris y Cilan con sus hijos, Clemont y Korrina con sus hijos, al igual que se encontraba Max y Bonnie, ambos ya tenian 3 años de noviazgo, por lo cual Bonnie estaba esperando un bebe de Max, en donde al saber la noticia estaban felices, en especial el rubio al saber que va a ser tio.

Por otra parte tambien el azabache de tez morena invito a la reunio a sus consuegros como lo eran Cynthia y Steven junto a sus hijos Vereti y Yellow al igual que Serena invito a Alain y Mairin junto a su hijo de un años.

Todos cenaron y convivieron, hasta que el azabache de cabellera castaña estaba por realizar algo.

Red: Bueno, ahora que todos estan reunidos quiero hacer algo - dijo mientras sacaba a su novia en frente de el para luego arrodillarse en frente de ella.

Todos estaban sorprendido en especial el azabache de tez morena, la peli miel, la peli rubio y el peli celeste.

Red: Bueno Yellow, en primer lugar agradezco a Arceus por ponerme en tu camino, soy muy afortunado de tener a una novia hermosa, simpatica y la que me a apoyado en todo, a pesar de las pruebas que tuvimos que enfrentar me di cuenta que nuestro amor supera cualquier obstaculo y tu eres mi angel que me llena de felicidad cada dia mi vida, gracias mi hermosa peli rubia por lo que haces por mi y para sellar nuestro amor te quiero preguntar ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa mi Yellow Shirona? - se le declaraba haciendo que la peli rubio empezara a llorar de la felicidad por lo cual sin pensarlo le responde.

Yellow: Siiiii Red, si quiero ser tu esposa - dijo mientras el peli negro le ponia el anillo.

Una vez que el peli negro le puso el anillo, ambos se besan mientras todos aplaudian por el compromiso de la pareja.

El azabache de tez morena estaba muy feliz por el compromiso de su hijo, ya que le recuerda el dia que le pidio la mano a Serena.

Una vez la falta de oxigneno hacia que ambos se separaran, el azabache de cabellera castaña tenia abrazada a la peli rubia.

Red: Gracias por todo mi amor, te amo mucho - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su prometida.

Yellow: Yo tambien te amo mi campeon - dijo para luego sellar su amor en ese hermoso beso lleno de amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot, esta historia es la ultima que hago en 2017, por agradezco todo su apoyo que me han brindado durante este año con mis historias y aprecio mucho que les haya gustado, haci que sin nada mas me despido deseandoles un feliz año nuevo 2018.**


End file.
